In Honor of the Fallen
by fiesa
Summary: Every village remembers her fallen differently. This is the way of Hidden Leaf and its children. OneShot, featuring all of the Konoha Twelve and their teachers.


**In Honor of the Fallen**

_Summary: Every village remembers her fallen differently. This is the way of Hidden Leaf. OneShot. _

_Warning: -_

_Set: Around the time the Rookie Nine are sixteen/seventeen. Forget Sasuke ever defected. _

_Disclaimer: Standards apply._

_Dedicated to **Sepsis**. Ich glaube, das ist die erste Geschichte, die ich je zu Naruto geschrieben habe... Ursprünglich war sie auf Deutsch. Vor einiger Zeit hatte ich sie ausgegraben, übersetzt, einige inhaltliche Veränderungen vorgenommen und quasi nur auf die Gelegenheit gewartet, sie irgendwann zu posten. Da du traurig warst, dass alle Kinder erwachsen werden und auf diesem Weg meist Leid wartet (zumindest in Büchern^^), ist das hier für dich.  
><em>

_Because, secretly, we all wish they would remain children forever, don't we?_

_**hinatagirl34**, you didn't leave a mail adress when reviewing "Masks", so I hope you'll read this... Shikamaru's family, the Nara, are/where the game keepers of Konoha, specialised on deer. Or, at least, that's what I remember having read many times. That's why Ino chooses a stag as her mask^^ It's open for interpretion from this point on.  
><em>

* * *

><p>If the honorable Third had seen his village now he would have been proud.<p>

Maybe he _was_ watching, from wherever he was, and maybe, all the other past Generations of Fire Shadows were watching with him. Maybe they were looking down on the village of Hidden Leaf smiling. Because today Konoha-Gakure was celebrating.

A few years had passed since she had been attacked by the enemy and had almost been destroyed entirely. A few years had passed since the arch enemy of all shinobi of Hidden Leaf, Orochimaru, had fought the Third, right there, on the top of the Hokage's Tower. A few years had passed since the Third Generation had given his life for this village that had been placed in his hands and since then, everyone had given his best to rebuild their home.

But the villagers weren't celebrating because they wanted to forget this day. Not even the greatest festival could have made them forget the bloody fights, the injuries and the dead war had caused. Not only the head of the village but many other shinobi and civilians had been killed, too, had died protecting the village and everyone within her walls. And today, the villagers were celebrating life. From the youngest infant up to the oldest woman or man they were celebrating the remembrance of the fallen, honoring their sacrifice and legacy. Because how could one honor the fallen more than by celebrating life? The festival granted the opportunity to meet old friends, to take a day off from everyday-life and to enjoy one selves. And not one person saw it unfit to do exactly so.

* * *

><p>On a great meadow, hidden behind the branches of a few, tall trees near the training grounds, a sack race for the smaller children was taking place. Many shinobi and civilians (mostly adults) had passed, shaking their heads doubtfully but smiling nonetheless. <em>Children.<em> But many more people had to pass until enough contestants for the event could be raised. _A sack race? _How very childish! The organizers, Konohamaru and his two friends, Moegi and Udon, had to use every ounce of their persuasive skills. Which sounded like this: _Oh, come on! Don't be a party pooper! Join us, just one run! Please, Please, Pleasepleaseplease! _Only few were able to withstand the charming (and _very_ noisy) invitation of those three little ones – which weren't so little anymore. The last contestant even had to be affronted: _You're afraid you'll lose to us!_ But then, he was the most energetic contestant of all.

And this last contestant exactly had just gained the advance on his younger friends.

Uzumaki Naruto, infamous chaos shinobi of Hidden Leaf, was clutching his sack with his face pulled into a fierce grimace and obviously seemed to be winning. In his orange and black jumpsuit, which he, according to his own words, had donned merely for the occasion tonight, he looked rather like a twelve-year old than like the sixteen-year old chuunin he was. He was deadly determined to prove himself to the spectators: He wouldn't only be the youngest Hokage the village ever had seen but the king of the sack race as well! Obviously, past years had neither diminished his force of will nor his exuberance.

"I'm going to win, I say! You don't stand a chance – Ouch!"

The audience, which had gathered around the grounds, drawn in by the encouraging sounds of other people, cheered loudly and broke into a huge fit of laughter as the shinobi made a leap that would have made every kangaroo – if there were kangaroos in Konoha – proud. Unfortunately, he missed a stone in his way and made a spectacular landing on his stomach and face. Behind him, Konohamaru and his friends were having serious coordination problems with their sack since they had decided to fit into one altogether. They had grown over the past years. But against all odds, they had managed to fit into a huge potato sack. Now, they stumbled over the fallen Naruto. The result was a huge mess of arms, legs, heads and bodies as everyone tried to scramble free of the knot of limbs. In the meantime, two little children had made their way to the finish line and received thundering applause from the waiting audience. Happily, they took the sweets that had been offered as the prize and clustered around their friends to share, not caring about the four teenagers still trying to untangle themselves from the Gordic Knot they had gotten themselves into. The audience, which was still watching them, was leaning unto each other in order to remain upright while holding their stomach from laughing.

"Damnit!" Naruto swore and tore away the cloth that was covering them up. He, accidentally, gripped Moegi's hair and a yelp was heard.

"Idiot, let go of her!" Konohamaru screamed and punched his best friend and team mate.

"Outch!" Udon yelled and stomped on Naruto's hand.

When they had finally – with the help of a few spectators – freed themselves, Naruto stood up, dusted himself off and huffed.

"If you hadn't fallen on me I still would have won!"

"If this stupid sack hadn't attacked us, we would've beaten you, Boss!" Konohamaru gave contra.

Moegi sighed. "I'm hungry."

Immediately, the boys forgot their banter.

„Let's go and have something for dinner", Naruto proposed. "I'll treat you." His grin was huge as he ruffled Konohamaru's hair.

"Hey, Boss, I'm not a child anymore!" The boy complained.

"Yeah, yeah. Dinner."

* * *

><p>"Wait a sec!"<p>

Chouji stopped dead in the middle of the street and started to search his pockets frantically. His friends stopped, as well, and knew what would follow.

"My potato chips are all finished!"

Annoyed, Ino stemmed her fists into her side.

"How many times has this already happened today? You're going to explode if you keep eating like that! We agreed to go out for dinner later… Can't you wait till then?"

The chubby young man ignored her and turned to his best friend.

"Come on, this is a festival… You have to eat snacks all day! Can you borrow me some money, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nodded and handed him some coins. Grinning happily, Chouji dashed away.

"I'll be right back! Don't move!"

"Amazing how fast he can move if he's out of snacks", Ino mumbled but there was no contempt in her voice. She leaned against a tree and let her gaze run over the lit streets, the stalls and the masses of people. A tiny smile crossed her face. However much she sometimes seemed to be angry with Chouji and his attitude, he was one of her best friends.

"Hn", Shikamaru offered eloquently and started to wander off into the wood on a small path that branched off the main road.

"He said he'd be back in a few moments", Ino reminded him but Shikamaru merely shrugged.

"He'll find us. We're not going far."

"So, we're not, are _we_", Ino mumbled and followed him into the woods.

On a little clearing, Shikamaru stopped and sat down on the ground. Ino lowered herself beside him and heard him sigh silently as he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. Used to his attitude and his cloud-gazing, she followed his example but closed her eyes.

Immediately, the sounds of the forest enveloped her.

The soft rustling of the wind. The flapping of a passing bird. The humming of a bee passing by. While Shikamaru watched, Ino listened. The world was so much more than only what one could see. The scent of green grass and flowers filled her nose and she felt herself smile.

Something next to her rustled and she heard Shikamaru shift in his position. Without opening her eyes, she continued listening: she heard his soft breathing and imagined his heart beating next to her. She could also imagine feeling his warmth but even though they were close, the gap between them still wasn't small enough to bridge the distance that had built up between them since _it_ had happened. Now, she could almost physically _feel _him watch her, his dark, brown eyes wandering over her face. Feeling her heart beat faster, she lay stock-still and didn't move.

And then, he laid back and something inside her shifted.

Pushing herself upright, Ino leaned over him and looked at him. His features immediately rearranged themselves into his usual expression of noncommittal boredom.

"What's the problem?"

"You are", she hissed. „You think you can go around kissing me, then kissing other girls, and not say anything?"

"Hey", he said, rather defensive. "You were the one who didn't say anything."

"No, I haven't but that was because…"

Stopping dead, she mussed up her hair with both hands and cursed.

"Stupid idiot! You won't get it if I don't _demonstrate_, will you?"

Leaning down, she carefully pressed her lips to his.

It was supposed to be a short kiss. _Supposed to be. _Shikamaru pulled her down and she fell into the kiss until she gasped for air and he finally let her go.

"I'm not an idiot", he muttered, his eyes dark and unreadable but something infinitely soft in his face.

"Yes, you are."

When Chouji returned five minutes later, he found his two best friends in the grass, Shikamaru with his eyes wide open, Ino with hers closed. The thing that made him make up his mind not to advertise his presence was the thing Shikamaru was looking at – not at the sky, but at _Ino_. Sighing contentedly, he sat down in a little distance and opened up his bag of potato chips.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of the festival mile, Hatake Kakashi, the shinobi with the silvery hair, was sitting at a table, staring off into the distance. Next to him sat Asuma, Iruka and Kurenai, who were talking about new methods for genin training and sharing anecdotes on old students of theirs. Kakashi had decided he wasn't majorly interested in the topic so he didn't even try to contribute. Shortly, he had wrestled with the temptation to pull out his newest installment of a newly discovered series of books, but he had pushed it down effectively. He might seem like he didn't care at all at some times but there was a certain politeness he had been educated in and he wouldn't go against it. So he sipped his tea and continued staring blindly at the festival scene enfolding before his one eye.<p>

„A wonderful summer day to all of you!"

A voice suddenly boomed out behind them and Maito Gai strode into view. "May the sun of youth shine on you all for now and forever and let's remember that the fact that we grow older in age doesn't mean that our hearts age, as well!"

Kakashi didn't bat a lid while the other shinobi turned around in surprise.

"Gai!"

"In person!"

The pearly white teeth of the Great Blue Beast of Konoha blinked.

Four shinobi exchanged knowing glances.

"Sit down, Gai!" Iruka invited the other one but Gai refused politely.

„I sincerely regret to turn down your overly generous offer, but I am here for a certain purpose... KAKASHI!"

His finger seemed to want to spear the other one.

"I challenge you! Fight me, today, in honor of the Third and all the other great Hokage who have served their home well! Fight me so we might determine once again which one of us is the one more worthy of the title of a Konoha nin!"

During the course of his monologue, the conversation around the table of the five shinobi had come to a still-stand. The attention of the entire people surrounding them had turned to Kakashi and Gai. Kakashi, now, finally turned to face Gai completely.

"Excuse me? Did you say something?"

The man in his blue-green spandex seemed to have received a blow to the gut.

"Once again, I have completely escaped your attention! You haven't even listened to me!"

Theatrically, he let himself fall down on the chair next to Iruka and covered his face with his one hand.

"Even though I challenged you honestly for 17 times the last two months you have ignored me every time! Even though I am leading with 50 victories to 49, you don't seem to care about our rivalry and our competition! Don't you want to know, dear Kakashi, who is the mightier one of us two?"

Unfazed, the other shinobi took another sip from his cup.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Buhuhu! But when, Kakashi – tell me, when?"

Asuma exhaled a plume of grey smoke skywards and grinned.

"Confess, Kakashi, you just don't want to see Gai in such an embarrassing state as he was in the last time he lost against you, do you?"

Immediately, Gai was alerted.

"Is this true what my humble ears have heard? You're worried about me? Oh, dear Kakashi, there's no need for such sentiments! We are true rivals and we care for each other but I am as strong as you are and I am perfectly capable of watching out for myself!"

But Kakashi had had enough. Was there no peaceful moment for him even on a holiday?

"I'm not worried", he answered and the verbal blow catapulted Gai back in his chair. "And now, please, stop pestering me. I want to enjoy a quiet day, if you please." With those words, he lifted a hand and ordered another cup of tea.

The four other shinobi didn't feel angry at his curtness. Exchanging amused glances, they started chatting again and Gai joined the conversation.

* * *

><p>The young man who came wandering down the street, his hands both buried in the pockets of his trousers, didn't really like the attention that seemed to linger on him as soon as he set foot outside. Every single female being on the streets seemed to stare at him – or at least in his general direction. And they didn't even try to hide it. Whispering and giggling, they followed him for a while or merely gazed at him until he passed by. He didn't like those looks, neither the dreamy ones nor the calculating ones.<p>

A young woman with pink hair saw him.

"Sasuuuuuke!"

The attention of every female being watching him turned to Haruno Sakura in order to kill her with eyes alone. It didn't work. Some things never worked on her. He should know. She had been part of the reason why he hadn't followed the snake when Orochimaru tried to lure him, she and the one person he never had thought would ever be more to him than an annoying stone tied to his ankle. But somehow, without him noticing it, Naruto had become... What? A friend? A team mate? An almost-brother? Whatever. Sasuke tried not to think about it too often. Him still being here meant he had decided, finally, against Itachi and for his future. Whatever it might be. He wasn't sure whether it had been the right decision but he supposed he would find out one day. And, to be honest, he was glad the Fifth and the perverted Sage had found a way to remove his seal. After seeing Jirobu, Kimimaru and all of Orochimaru's lackeys in various stages of the curse seal Sasuke was pretty sure he _never_ wanted to use it. He had _some _sense of pride, after all.

Sakura smiled at him, reminding him of where he was and what he was about to do.

„It's great you made it! I've been waiting for one hour and I already thought you wouldn't come, but here you are!"

Apparently unmoved by the death rays boring into her back, she walked towards him and smiled brightly. Her cheerful face, as always, helped to blend out the annoying audience.

"Hey."

"Naruto is around somewhere, I think I lost him over there, at the games and attractions. But never mind, he'll find us soon enough! What would you like to do? Wander around and look at everything? Eat something? Play a game?"

Lifting his brows, he looked at her.

"I don't play games."

"They're not games per se, Sasuke! Come on, have some fun!"

Taking his arm, she led him along the road to a plaza full of little stalls. Behind them, the training grounds stretched out. From his point of view, Sasuke could make out a sack race field, a training parcours for little ones and something that resembled an archery range.

"Look!"

Sakura pointed at the red, green, blue and yellow balloons hanging between the branches of the trees. Walls of straw balls had been piled up at either side of the area and he couldn't help wondering why someone had done so. Instead of trying to identify the "game", Sasuke looked at Sakura. She had grown older, yes, and she was prettier than before. But she still was the same funny, intelligent child he had gotten to know when he was twelve.

"It's a great game! You have to try to hit the balloons with some shuriken. You collect points for every balloon you hit, two for the yellow ones, five for the blue ones, ten for the red ones and fifty for the green ones. If you can collect enough points, you win something. Nobody yet has gotten anything and I thought I don't even have to try. But if you did, I'm sure…"

Her voice trailed off.

"What's so difficult in hitting such big targets?" Sasuke asked.

"You really want to know?" A voice behind him asked enthusiastically. "Well, don't ask, Uchiha Sasuke, let's compete and find out! There's a time for talking and a time for acting and this time has come now!"

Rock Lee was standing behind them, giving Sasuke a huge thumbs-up and throwing Sakura a kiss.

"Sakura, Lady of my dreams, I'm going to win this game and will present you with my prize!"

Following his gesticulating arm, Sakura saw a few plush animals, a bunch of paper flowers and different other goodies hanging from the walls of the little stall. The animals were cute, there was no doubt. Questioning, she threw a look at Sasuke.

But he had already started off in direction of the stall and was handing the owner a few coins. Lee, sharp on his heels, grabbed the next three shuriken and followed Sasuke to the marked line from which they were supposed to target. Almost in synch, they lifted the first shuriken, aimed and threw. _Whoosh! _The two star-shaped weapons cut through the air, always in direction of the balloons. Lee opened his mouth to cheer – as the shuriken turned in the air, flew a perfect curve and fell to the ground with a _thunk. _

Sakura, who had watched the game for a while, wasn't surprised, but the two competing shinobi were momentarily stunned.

Loud laughter cut through the sudden silence as the owner of the stall joined them.

"You would think shinobi were intelligent enough to expect something like that! You really thought I'd let you play like normal people when you're used to shuriken and stuff? Oh no! There's additional weight in them, so they don't fly the way they are thrown. It was quite a difficulty to get them done since you lot always notice when something is out of balance. But this time, I got you! Only the Fifth Generation and Master Jiraiya have won a prize – and their first throw was similar to yours!"

Still laughing, he returned to his stall.

Sakura watched Sasuke and Lee. Both had an aura of surprise, resentment and absolute concentration as they aimed a second time. If their concentration had been like electricity, they would have been able to provide entire Konoha with it.

This time, the shuriken _almost_ reached the balloons before they turned and fell to the ground. There was no need for further evaluation. Both Sasuke and Lee lifted the shuriken and threw almost instantly, in perfect unison, and two small, green balloons exploded. The shuriken met each other in their fall and clattered to the ground. Dumb-struck, the owner came outside to look at the empty shells.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. „Konoha nin really are the best!"

Walking over to the stand, Sasuke pointed at a plush sheep. Receiving it, he turned and held it out to Sakura. Speechless, she stared at him.

"It's for me?"

„Do you see someone else?"

Taking it, she smiled brightly and he felt his heart contract.

"Thank you!"

Grinning knowingly, Lee watched them and then turned to the stall to choose another plush animal.

"So, for whom is this one?" The stall owner asked.

"Since Sakura already has one", Lee grinned, "I'm going to present my prize to Tenten-chan!"

Sasuke hoped he would do so when he had the chance to watch. Nothing in the world would stop him from watching Hyuuga Neji's face when it came to _this. _

* * *

><p>The one Sasuke had been thinking of was lounging on a great branch of a big tree and, therefore, was elevated above the noises of the festival. Next to Neji, Tenten was leaning on the stem of the massive tree. Many people were moving beyond them, small and tall, old and young. The noises of the crowd, the musical sounds of bells and drums and the scent of roasted pork, candy apples and traditional Japanese sweets enriched the fresh air of slowly falling night.<p>

But instead of watching the crowd, Neji's attention was set on a trio of people: A young woman with long, dark blue hair, and two men, one of them with spiky hair and a huge dog, one with a grey coat and sunglasses. The three of them were standing in front of a sweets stall and seemed to be engrossed in a discussion. Neji supposed Kiba and Shino were fighting over whose turn it was to buy sweets.

"She should go out more often", Tenten remarked quietly. "She only ever does so with Kiba and Shino."

Actually, Neji didn't feel like talking. But this was Tenten.

"She's got a lot to do, now her father has accepted her as heiress. And she does meet people."

"She should meet _girls _more often", Tenten corrected herself.

"She meets Sakura and the Yamanaka girl."

"Once in a while. She needs girl friends, not training partners."

"_You_ don't have girl friends."

Tenten grinned.

"I'm not a normal girl, am I?"

She was right. Even Neji with his excellent intuition and his practically non-existent knowledge of human nature was able to see that Hinata often was lonely. She had gained a lot confidence the last years but she still was shy and silent.

"Wow", Tenten remarked. "You really have changed, Neji. In the past she could have died and you wouldn't have cared."

Yes, in the past he wouldn't have cared. But he had fought her. He had seen what she was able to do, what she was able to achieve. He had placed his trust in her and she hadn't disappointed him. And he had promised to protect her. She was too important to him to let anything happen to her, as a sister, as a member of his family. And as his future master.

Watching the crowd of people below them, he and Tenten observed Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, and Sakura wander down the street, in direct course on the sweets stall Kiba, Shino and Hinata still were standing in front. On seeing them, a loud greeting session started. Neji sighed. Now, the Rookie Nine were together once more. From his elevated seat he couldn't understand what they were talking about. But he saw a smile spread over Hinata's features.

Tenten watched him, fascinated. She had never seen him smile that fondly as he did now. When he noticed, his face immediately became straight again. Tenten grinned.

"Now what would you say if she had a boyfriend?" She asked. Neji leaned back, looking cool.

„Why shouldn't she have one? Sakura and the Yamanaka girl have boyfriends."

"What? Ino, a _boyfriend? _Never! Who is he?"

„The Nara guy."

„Shikamaru? _Never!_"

„If you say so." Leaning backwards, Neji smirked.

A loud yell announced the arrival of Uzumaki Naruto. Intrigued, Neji watched his cousin blush beet-red as the chaos shinobi stormed towards her, grinning over his whole face.

"Why am I talking to you about such things?" He grumbled without taking his eyes off the scene. "Don't you have other girl friends to talk to?"

Tenten smirked. „They're not half as much fun to talk to as you are."

That moment, Rock Lee dropped from the sky and landed next to them on the wide branches of the tree.

"Neji! Tenten! There you are! Tenten, I have got something for you. I participated in a challenge towards Uchiha Sasuke and I gained a prize for you..."

And suddenly, Neji had a _really _bad feeling regarding the prize and Tenten's present. Maybe he should simply throw Lee off the tree before the green-clothed shinobi had the chance to say anything Neji _really _didn't want to hear tonight…

* * *

><p>Tsunade, Fifth Generation Fire Shadow of the village Konoha-Gakure, was sitting on the roof of the Hokage's Tower and was staring into the slowly darkening sky. Next to her, Jiraiya was watching her while puffing on a long pipe.<p>

"It's been quite a while since you came back, hasn't it?"

Tsunade nodded.

"If you think in _our _terms of time, no. But actually, it has, yes."

Despite her actual age, her face was smooth and young and the night wind played in her blond hair. Neither in her face nor in her posture was any sign of the fact that she was as old as he was.

"You still hate being Hokage?"

"Hate?" She tasted the word on her tongue for a few seconds. "I never hated it per se. It's a responsibility, it has to be done. But it's nerve-wrecking. You should have taken the job as soon as Sarutobi offered it to you years and years ago. That way, I wouldn't have to bother with papers and regulations and too little sleep."

"Me? Never! Who knows what would happen to Konoha if I were the Hokage!"

"Actually, I don't want to know."

"Oh, thanks for your trust in me!"

"You're welcome."

Sighing, Tsunade tilted her head back to look at the stars overhead.

"But if I hadn't taken over the job, I'd never have realized what they all must have felt, all the other Generations. This knowledge of the fact that the village trusts you; that it puts its life in your hand, asks for advice and uses you as a role model… That's something I don't want to miss having experienced."

"God help the brats that see you as a role – OUTCH!"

Not half as hurt as he pretended to be, Jiraiya leaned back and smiled at her, one of his rare, honest smiles she missed so much. Then, his face became serious again.

"You're a great Hokage, Tsunade. That is why everyone loves you. It's not the title of Hokage that makes you the strongest and mightiest woman of this continent, it's the trust in your village and in your people and their trust in you. You can always gain respect, yes, but love?"

He laughed quietly.

"Love has to be given freely. And this people, Tsunade, _this village_ – they love you."

She pondered his words for a while. Did the people love her? She couldn't say. The only thing she knew was that she loved them, cared for them, wanted to protect them. Jiraiya's gaze was still directed on her face and she wondered whether he still loved her. It had been such a long time ago, even before Orochimaru had betrayed them and Dan had died. And then she had left, as well, and the Fourth had died and Sarutobi had asked him to become his sucessor. And Jiraiya had declined and left, as well. Maybe it wasn't their fate, this role, this job she was currently holding. Maybe it was nothing but a farce she acted in until the proper person was found. But, despite everything...

"It's still there."

"What?" He gazed at the stars above them, his question seemingly trivial. The way his hands curled, though, she knew he was listening intently.

"The fire. It's still there, everywhere."

Then, finally, he looked back to meet her eyes. Grey seemed almost black. The soft smile playing around his lips made her want to reach out to him.

„Of course. It never was lost."

The moon appeared from behind a cloud, casting its light on them. A silvery white crescent stood in the skies. Tsunade held her breath for a few seconds, then she whispered: "Tonight, I'd bet you on something and be sure to win."

Jiraiya's smile became a grin. "How so? You haven't forgotten you're the worst gambler in the world, have you?"

"No. Jiraiya, listen. I love this village with all my heart, all my soul. I love the village and all her people. And I bet, Jiraiya, that all of them are out there, somewhere, and are enjoying the night. They are having fun and laughing and singing and smiling, all of them together. And all of them – every single one – feels the same I feel, too: Konoha is our precious, precious treasure. The people – they are our family. And like me, everyone wants to protect every single one of them. They want everyone to be happy. The fire is strong in Hidden Leafs."

Jiraiya had stopped smiling. The intensity in his gaze made her shudder as he watched her quietly. Then he said:

"Wise words, Tsunade-Hime, and you have never spoken truer. You're a wonderful Hokage. Always remember that."

* * *

><p>If the honorable Third had seen his village now he would have been proud.<p>

Maybe he was watching, from wherever he was, and maybe, all the other past Generations were watching with him. Maybe they were looking down on the village of Hidden Leaf smiling. Because today Konoha-Gakure, the village of Hidden Leaf, was celebrating.

Hidden Leaf celebrated their Fallen.

While the moon and the stars slowly moved across the sky, lampions and torches and campfires were lighted. The streets were alive with the warm, flickering light of thousands of candles. Music still swept through the air, soft and melancholic and happy and lively at the same time. People moved from one stall to another, from one campfire to the next, talking to friends and neighbors and enjoying their time.

Twelve young people sat around a campfire near the cenotaph and laughed and talked and simply enjoyed being together. Sakura's head was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. She almost seemed to have fallen asleep so peaceful were her features. Ino and Shikamaru were there, conversing softly, and Chouji, who kept a close eye on his friends and teammates while roasting marshmallows. Naruto, with great gestures, was telling a story and Hinata listened, her eyes wide, her cheeks a lovely pink. Kiba, Shino and Lee were playing a card game while Neji and Tenten sat in the background, carefully guarding their friends. These twelve people were the new generation of shinobi of Hidden Leaf.

A group of experienced Konoha nin was sitting around another campfire, in twos and threes, conversing, laughing, smiling, teasing and watching.

The two strongest warriors of the village sat on top of a tower's roof and drank the sight of their beloved village beyond them, filling their hearts with what would give them hope in years to come, in dangerous and happy times. And the leaves rustled in the trees, a symbol for the promise they had made and would keep forever: to always protect what they loved and had sworn to protect, in times of hope and times of dread, in times of war and of peace, in times of happiness and sadness.

Konoha-Gakure, the village of Hidden Leaf, wrapped her unseen wings around all her children and waited for them to fall asleep.


End file.
